


Карман, полный шерсти, или Дедукция — это просто

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Шерлок встретил соперницу себе под стать среди старых подруг миссис Хадсон. Честное слово, не стоит недооценивать маленьких милых старушек, которые на досуге распутывают преступления.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pocket Full of Wool (Deduction is Easy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325563) by [Jenny_Starseed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed). 



> Название фика — отсылка к роману Агаты Кристи «Карман, полный ржи». Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов. Примечание автора: "написано по заявке «кроссовер мисс Марпл и Шерлока». Я думала, что никогда не смогу написать этот немыслимый кроссовер, и вдруг обнаружила этих двоих в своей голове, они сидели на кухне и болтали вовсю".

Марта Хадсон пригласила мисс Джейн Марпл посетить её на Бейкер-стрит, 221-Б. Дамы познакомились много лет назад, во время тура по садам Германии. В то время Марта всё ещё жила со своим мерзким мужем, и мисс Марпл дала ей мудрый совет: втайне выкупить у пожилого дядюшки дом на Бейкер-стрит, пока её муженёк до него не дотянулся. Совет оказался действительно хорош, и потому в течение многих лет, когда мисс Марпл появлялась в Лондоне, её ждала комната под номером 221-Б за более чем скромную плату. Теперь комната была недоступна: у Марты поселились жильцы, двое мужчин немного за тридцать, о которых миссис Хадсон и миссис Тернер вечно сплетничали. Сплетничали о двух мужчинах, живущих вместе! Подумать только, как изменился мир. Однако новые жильцы не помешали мисс Марпл навестить старую подругу: миссис Хадсон приберегла на этот случай чудесную запасную комнату 221-А.

Мисс Марпл пила чай, когда в дверях появился мужчина странного вида с тостером в руках. Он был высокого роста и своеобычно привлекателен. Видимо, один из жильцов Марты. Она всегда так мило выпрашивала у жильцов те или иные услуги. Но как же он вошел? Мисс Марпл была твёрдо уверена, что заперла дверь, прежде чем поставить чайник. Наверняка это и есть тот самый консультирующий детектив, упомянутый Мартой, вон как внимательно осматривается.

— Здравствуйте, — произнёс молодой человек. — Я хотел видеть миссис Хадсон. Я починил ей тостер.

— Замечательно! Я как раз думала, как же сегодня быть с завтраком. Прошу вас, проходите, молодой человек, — предложила мисс Марпл. — Вы, должно быть, Шерлок Холмс.

— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил он, озадаченно нахмурив брови.

Мисс Марпл любезно улыбнулась.

— Вы похожи на человека, который всегда влезает туда, куда, как ему хорошо известно, влезать не следует. Точно как Марта описывала вас. Выпьете чаю? Марта печёт дивное песочное печенье.

Он напоминал мисс Марпл юношу, которого она знала в детстве. Один из чванливых друзей её матери, некий Томас Шеррингфорд, считал окружавших его людей непроходимыми тупицами и со всеми встречными вёл себя до крайности бестактно. Об этом ей рассказали его чопорность, идеальная осанка и полный бесконечной скуки взгляд. Он говорил гладко и уверенно, а его дорогой костюм свидетельствовал высоком положении семьи. Мисс Марпл рано поняла, что люди особо не меняются. Их одежда и взгляды — да, но никогда их подлинная суть. Она сделала привычкой наблюдение за людьми и научилась определять их истинную сущность.

Шерлок разглядывал маленькую старушку. Милым лицом и прямой осанкой она напоминала ему надёжных старых свидетельниц, которых он встречал. Старых, но необычайно пронырливых и с умом острым, как шило. У локтя этой дамы лежал наполовину готовый чехол для заварочного чайника сложной формы, связанный крючком, а рядом с ним — воскресная газета с разгаданным без исправлений кроссвордом. Из этого Шерлок сделал вывод, что его собеседница склонна подмечать детали и решать сложные задачи. Учитывая её недорогое платье и простые манеры, она могла бы сойти за обычную пожилую леди из среднего класса. Для всех, кроме Шерлока. Он с одного взгляда различал оттенки акцентов и манер, и сразу понял, что перед ним состоятельная дама прекрасного происхождения. К тому же, она удивительно походила на одну из любимых маминых тётушек, которую он знавал в детстве.

— Чем вы занимаетесь?

— Я консультирующий детектив, — ответил Шерлок. Он поставил тостер, сел к столу и с вежливой сдержанностью принял из рук мисс Марпл чашку чая.

— Консультирующий детектив, вот как! Это что-то вроде Филиппа Марлоу, частного сыщика?

— Нет, совершенно ничего столь бесполезного, — высокомерно ответил Шерлок.

Мисс Марпл чуть наклонила голову.

— Скажите, мистер Холмс, вы из тех, кто всегда обнаруживает убийство-другое в самых неожиданных местах? Просто любопытно, я никогда раньше не встречала консультирующих детективов.

Шерлок помолчал. Она выглядела сейчас милой дурочкой, и казалось, будто и вопрос она задала лишь из глупого каприза. Мисс Марпл излучала дружелюбие, но её выдавал острый, цепкий взгляд. Она изучала Шерлока с пристальным вниманием. Еще немного, и он бы не заметил, что эта дама собирает о нём информацию без его ведома. Шерлок сам частенько пользовался этим приёмом, допрашивая подозреваемых, но никто ещё не проделывал ничего подобного с ним.

— Да, иногда мне случается наткнуться на убийство-другое. По большей части они скучны и банальны.

— Скучны? Как можно назвать потерю человеческой жизни скучной, мистер Холмс? — Мисс Марпл мягко упрекнула его, будто он был ребёнком, вмешавшимся в разговор взрослых. — Возможно, вы просто слишком молоды и высокомерны, чтобы понять, насколько это страшно. Скажите, вы когда-нибудь теряли любимого человека?

— Нет, пожалуй, никогда.

— Но ведь нельзя строить предположения, если они базируются на столь шатком фундаменте, как жизненный опыт, которого вам к тому же отчаянно не хватает. Разве это не первая заповедь хорошего детектива — никогда не опираться на необоснованные предположения?

Шерлок не знал, что сказать на это. Он должен был злиться, но не испытывал гнева. Эта дама всего лишь вежливо спрашивала и критиковала его методы, и в её устах критика звучала любезно и резонно. Как будто двое старых друзей вели милую беседу.

— Вы говорите так, словно имеете опыт подобного рода.

Она снова надела маску глупой старушки.

— О, я не уверена, что можно так сказать. Я всего лишь дилетант. Но когда полиция заходит в тупик, иногда она обращается ко мне за помощью.

Шерлок напрягся. Если он не ослышался, она намекает на то, что она...

— И чем же вы им помогаете? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Женский подход, знаете ли.

— Женский подход? Это совершенно ненаучно, — фыркнул Шерлок. Действительно, всего лишь дилетант.

— Такой молодой и глупый, — укорила его мисс Марпл. — Некоторые вещи находятся вне компетенции науки. Мужчины не берут себе труда понять их, потому что с детства приучены их презирать. Они совершенно напрасно не обращают внимания на некоторый тип информации. А ведь женщины — бездонный кладезь сведений, если знать, как их добыть, выудить понезаметнее.

— Вы говорите о сплетнях. Собираетесь раскрывать преступления, используя их как источник? Такой метод не внушает мне никакого доверия.

Мисс Марпл наклонилась к Шерлоку с заговорщическим огнем в глазах.

— И тем не менее, многих преступников удалось поймать после пристального изучения деталей их жизни, мелочей, на которые обычно никто не обращает внимания. Можно установить, что алиби убийцы фальшивое, поболтав с подружкой его жены. Та вспомнит, что видела эту самую жену играющей в карты с друзьями в местном клубе — как и всегда по средам. Следовательно, она никак не могла быть с мужем в это время. Женщины болтают, такова их природа. Когда женщина весело щебечет, легко завладеть её доверием и собрать информацию. Я, конечно, рассуждаю чисто гипотетически. Говорят, у меня слишком бурное воображение, мне повсюду мерещатся убийства.

Шерлок наметил понимающую улыбку.

— Но, как нам двоим известно, убийства и в самом деле повсюду.

Мисс Марпл добродушно улыбнулась.

— О, понятия не имею. Я предпочитаю заниматься садом и вязанием. Знаете, петунии в это время года просто чудесные. Я хотела привезти букет Марте, но цветы так плохо переносят долгие поездки в поезде. Да ещё и нравы сейчас такие ужасные! Представьте себе...

Шерлок сидел и слушал старушечью болтовню. Она снова надела лицо милой дурочки и трещала о всякой ерунде: молодёжь так невежлива, а то и это так мучительно для суставов... Эта женщина знала об убийствах куда больше, чем хотела показать. Интересно.

Неделю спустя Шерлок Холмс наткнулся на мисс Марпл в Скотланд-Ярде. Она сидела напротив Салли. Шерлок недовольно поморщился. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что на его убийство покушается болтливая старая леди. Да еще и на столь интересное убийство. Двери заперты, смерть похожа на несчастный случай... Но! Детектор угарного газа зашкаливал, хотя окна были открыты. Ужасно интересно!

Подошёл Лестрейд с папкой в руках.

— Это мисс Марпл, не так ли? — ворчливо произнёс Шерлок.

Лестрейд посмотрел на него удивлённо.

— Ты знаком с мисс Марпл?

— Да, — ответил Шерлок. — Одна из подруг миссис Хадсон. А ты-то откуда её знаешь?

— Если тебе больше сорока и ты давно работаешь в Скотланд-Ярде, о ней невозможно не знать, — Лестрейд улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая так раздражала Шерлока. — Умна, наблюдательна, отличный свидетель. И великолепное чутьё детектива. Бывало, эта забавная старушка вызывала нас, чтобы преподнести нам убийцу на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. И ни разу даже волос не упал с её головы! Она была, наверное, первым консультирующим детективом. Работала, когда ты ещё под стол пешком ходил.

— Так она здесь за этим? — спросил Шерлок. — Вы её позвали, чтобы она делала мою работу?

— Полегче. Это была её работа задолго до тебя. И она лучше ладит с людьми. Ярд её обожает. Она вяжет митенки на благотворительные ярмарки для наших детей. Не стоит её недооценивать, она очень проницательна. Я предполагаю, мы раскроем это дело за неделю. Мисс Марпл уже раскопала кое-какую интересную информацию о счетах жертвы, всего лишь потолковав с охранниками банка. Я не знаю, как она это делает. Женский подход, как она говорит.

— Я раскрою дело раньше нее, — сухо заметил Шерлок.

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, — согласился Лестрейд. — Но может, поработаете вместе? Она очень мила. Думаю, вдвоём вы раскроете это дело к следующему вторнику.

— Это невозможно, я работаю один.

Лестрейд фыркнул.

— А Джон, выходит, твой секретарь, да?

— Это совсем другое дело.

— Ай, брось. Тебе просто не нравится, что другой, возможно, гениальный детектив участвует в расследовании. А ты ведь знаешь, что она гениальна, держу пари, ты это продедуцировал сразу, как ее увидел.

Шерлок не был готов это признать. Он отмахнулся от Лестрейда — и именно в этот момент мисс Марпл закончила болтать с Салли. Она заметила, что Шерлок недовольно хмурится, глядя на неё, поднялась со своего места и подошла.

— Вот так раз! Мистер Холмс! Как мило встретить вас здесь. Я была права, убийство-другое можно найти где угодно, — произнесла мисс Марпл с вежливой улыбкой. От этой улыбки Шерлоку захотелось от души пнуть котенка.

— В некотором роде, — ответил он.

— Только, пожалуйста, не думайте, что я — вор, обирающий ваш сад, мистер Холмс. Как говаривала моя матушка, в таком запущенном саду, как Лондон, всегда найдется сколько угодно и сорняков для прополки, и цветов для букетов. Хотя это запутанное дело, должна заметить. Лишние глаза и уши могли бы оказаться весьма полезны. Скажите, могу ли я как-то связаться с вами? Я имею в виду, если я случайно найду что-либо, что может быть вам интересно? — она говорила с беспечной улыбкой, но последние слова произнесла с нажимом, явно намекая, что понимает чувства Шерлока.

— Можете прислать мне СМС, — свысока ответил Шерлок. Лестрейд слегка пнул его и бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд. Шерлок вздохнул. — Хорошо, можете позвонить мне. Я обычно не отвечаю на звонки, но сделаю исключение для такой пожилой женщины, как вы.

Мисс Марпл пропустила мимо ушей подколку насчёт её возраста и записала номер Шерлока в крошечный розовый блокнотик с котятами и розочками. Шерлока передёрнуло от одного его вида.

— Все эти новые технологии так сложны, я не успеваю за ними. К счастью, экраны телефонов постепенно становятся больше, а буквы и цифры на них — ярче, — снова завела мисс Марпл свою бессмысленную болтовню.

Вдруг она оживилась, будто вспомнила что-то важное.

— О, чуть не забыла! Вам, наверное, будет интересно то, что я рассказывала Салли: убитый, Эмерсон, имел привычку ужинать вне дома каждый четверг. Миссис Эмерсон, конечно, подозревает самое худшее, однако вряд ли от романтической связи появляются ужасные пятна грязи на брюках, которые ей приходилось отстирывать каждую субботу. Миссис Эмерсон говорит, это было очень непросто, и от них оставались розовые следы. Я сказала ей, что моя старая тётя Минерва, которая умерла тридцать лет назад, упокой господи её душу, знала верный, проверенный годами способ удалять пятна от особенно въедливой грязи с деревенской дороги. Миссис Эмерсон, бедняжка, разрыдалась и отдала мне одни из старых брюк её супруга. Они ведь не нужны ей теперь, когда мистер Эмерсон умер. Не хотите взглянуть на них? Я слышала, вы настоящий эксперт по пятнам от земли и глины.

Шерлок навострил уши. Брюки? Пятна грязи? Конечно, он обязательно нашёл бы эти улики и сам, но если ему кто-то облегчил работу — тем лучше.

— Лестрейд упомянул, что вы получили какую-то информацию от банковского служащего...

— От охранника, мой дорогой. Да, все так. Охранники так много знают, и с ними всегда можно поболтать о трудных и неприятных клиентах, которые, например, подняли ужасный скандал из-за неоплаченного чека на пятьдесят тысяч фунтов в пятницу вечером. Именно тем вечером, когда мистер Эмерсон так скоропостижно скончался.

Мисс Марпл говорила небрежным тоном, старательно подбирая слова, чтобы её рассуждения выглядели незначительными, ерундой, отвлекающей истинных специалистов от расследования. Шерлок уже пришёл к выводу, что она — не просто назойливая, все подмечающая старушка, а очень умный и изворотливый детектив, скрывающийся у всех на виду. Она умела незаметно наблюдать и выведывала информацию, пользуясь своим удивительным очарованием. Ее метод собирать улики, не вызывая подозрения, был ошеломляюще эффективен, и Шерлок позавидовал ее терпению в развитии этого навыка. Она держала в своих старческих ладонях весь Скотланд-Ярд. Салли поднесла ей чашечку травяного чая, Лестрейд уже отодвигал для нее стул, зажав в руке блокнот. Как интересно. Шерлок ошибался крайне редко, но по всему выходило, что эта забавная старушка могла его кое-чему научить. У них выйдет интересный тандем.

Шерлок улыбнулся мисс Марпл искренне и тепло, так, как улыбался только маме и миссис Хадсон.

— Это очень интересно, мисс Марпл. Я уверен, мы сможем извлечь массу пользы, если станем сотрудничать. Продолжайте, прошу вас.


End file.
